The Golden Age
The Golden Age (July - October 2005) was the earliest part of TLDR history. It included such major events as OT Exodus II and The Emma War. The Founding of the TLDR (OT Exodus II) Striving for a new life free from the WoW OT, on July 2nd NickLachey founded the TLDR on Invisionfree. Little is known about the early weeks of the TLDR since many records were lost in the Great Deletions. What is known is that these primitive immigrants would go on to forge TLDR into the longest-lived OT Spin-off ever conceived. Ancient Stories One of the oldest stories that has been passed down is the Great Bumping of All Threads by Hastus and Glue, in which every thread ever created was bumped to the top in one night. Little is known about their motivation or how they were able to achieve this feat in such primitive times.The OT's moderator at the time, Fangtooth, was said to have visited this fledgling empire to give his blessing, but he never returned. There was also a small cold war between TLDR and Flanker's OT (OT Exodus I), but it quickly dissolved into nothing, and Flanker's OT faded into obscurity. However, the peoples of the newborn TLDR would soon know the true meaning of war. From Infant to Empire Restless for conflict, the raiders of the TLDR took part in many minor skirmishes, destroying small forums which did not fit into their view of the perfect internet. Among them were emo forums, kiddie forums, PETA forums, feminism forums, and many more. As their victories mounted up and their victims ran from their destroyed communities, the TLDR began to regard itself as an invincible military superpower, able to shape the internet to fit its whims. The Emma War As the TLDR army charged boldy into the EmmaWatson.net forums, a destructive conflict was ignited which for the first time put the future of the TLDR at risk. Spamming the forums unmercilessly with shock pictures, the TLDR reveled in what it thought was another easy victory. However, as they soon found out, sinister figures allied with the Emmaphites went to work on a counter-attack on the TLDR, completely upping the ante of the war. The TLDR was hacked by at least one unnamed individual, who posted screenshots of the original attack's coordination and delivered several threats and warnings. The peoples of the TLDR went into a panicked frenzy, fretting over what might happen if their ISPs actually intervened. Also at this time was the disappearance of HellPenguin, one of the greatest raiders, famous for leading the charges on several forums and spamming with courage. It was generally accepted that the Great Penguin had fallen in combat, disconnected by his own ISP. As news spread, HellPenguin quickly became a martyr. In the end, it was revealed that HellPenguin had actually been on a trip which had unwittingly coincided with the Emma War. No one's ISPs took action against them and the TLDR continued to stand tall. However, the Emma War had shaken the TLDR to its foundations and changed it forever. The steady stream of victories came to a halt as the raiders reevaluated their strategies. A Period of Hesitance Due to the Emma War, all forum invasions had almost completely come to a stop. A new series of guidelines were approved, outlawing the usage of weapons such as Tubgirl due to the attention they might bring from the ISPs. New tools and techniques which are taken for granted in modern times, such as proxies and mailinator.com, were put into use for the first time. Still, there were several intermittent conflicts in which the TLDR was victorious, some of which did not completely conform to the new guidelines. On several occasions the idea of mounting a counteroffensive on EmmaWatson.net was discussed, but the idea was met with disapproval from the majority of the now paranoid TLDR community. Imperialism in Other Forms It was during this era that Dubbus shined for the first time. Little was known of him, and what was known seemed enigmatic. He enjoyed practicing his own form of combat on his fellow TLDRers. Unlike spamming, which had been the TLDR army's primary method thus far, trolling took on the guise of a serious discussion, designed to evoke anger in the target. Only the most clever of moderators could see through this method. Although not as destructive as spamming, trolling became the new fad. The primary target of spamming was the OT, the original homeland of the TLDR's ancestors. EmmaWatson.net was trolled on several occasions as well with varying success. AIM raiding also came into fashion at this time. Raiders would target one person and intentionally provoke and verbally abuse them, then their work was displayed in the TLDR for others to admire. The Last of Paradise The distribution of power was greatest during this period. NickLachey and Nigma, previously the only admins, divided their power to members such as Bloodfists, Hastus, Padwenda, and Sylke. In the course of time, some members left and some came. NickLachey vanished, leading most to believe that he had died in real life after announcing the possibility of cancer. The people of TLDR were saddened by the loss of their founder. A member known as Alani, regarded as a friend by some and hated by others, was driven from the TLDR after a disagreement. No one paid any mind to the possible consequences of this event... The TLDR had a higher population than ever before, including as many as five girls. Great friendships had been forged and the community had fallen into place. The only inner conflicts seemed trivial and undamaging. At the time, and even afterward, this period was considered by many to be the height of TLDR civilization. Navigation [[History of The TLDR|'Index']]'------'[[The Age of Strife|'The Age of Strife']]'->>' Category:TLDR History